The Recruit of Cahills 39Clues
by khbr23hw
Summary: It's been five years after the Clue Hunt right after the Vesper's Rising and before the Medusa Plot. The Cahills have bases all over the world and are recruiting other Cahills to protect them from a shadowy group only known as the Vespers. But does it help when secret, ruthless organization seem to know the Cahills' every move? Is the Vesper spy really the new Cahill that is blame?
1. Chapter 1 :P

**Sigh. The things I do to become an author. I had a whole chapter written then,**

**Computer began acting weirdly and...**

**I'm rewriting it... **

**Lilly says "Oh my Gods." or maybe "Oh my Zeus." Because she READS Percy Jackson.**

**Doesn't have him in it, only book form but just to be safe...**

**I (khbr23hw) doesn't own Percy Jackson or any else mentioned...**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Let's have IAN do it.**

**Ian: Why me? I have better things to do at the moment.**

**Me: If you don't I'll have Dan do it.**

**Dan: Why would III do it?**

**Me: It'll mean you're awesome and Ian isn't.**

**Dan: OK! k-**

**Ian: khbr23hw doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**Dan: Ooooh. Ian Kabra is jealous of me...**

**Me: Agreed!**

Lilly White stood in position with her silver dart gun aimed at Kyle Lambert. His eyes were on the dart gun. Kyle had dark brown hair, simple brown eyes and is probably in every sport in the school. He wasn't very handsome but girls practically fall over him because he was the sportyist guy in the school. But he wasn't very smart. The tallest, the biggest, the most muscular and yeah... You probably get it. Even though he was only 13. Lilly had long, pretty platinum blonde hair, mysterious light gray eyes and was basically very pretty. She was the sneakist, smartest, most cunning person in the school, one of the smartest and would surprisingly any fight she's in. Verbal or physical. She was 14. **(A\N Sorry to interrupt but by this description can you guess which branch they're in?)**

So back to the threat...

"Whoa little sis, where did that er... weapon come from?" Kyle asked.

"First let's get this straight dear _brother_." Lilly sneered the word in her British accent. When she's mad, nervous, scared or stressed out she'd slip into her British accent. "I'm older than you so I'm not little. Second, don't call me sis. I hate you and you know that. Third, this is a dart gun. Your little brain could never identify this so I guess I could make a _small_ acceptation."

"To me you're little 'cause I'm taller than you." Kyle defended. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm telling Mom and Dad."

"And what might they say if they can't find this?" Kyle stepped forward and Lilly placed a finger on the trigger.

"Just do it!"

"You need to learn. I'm tired of doing your projects all the time."

"Fine. Then I'll tell Mom and Dad that I want you to do it then you'll have to do it."

"Fourth, I'm not your sibling whatever the legal papers say." Lilly continued her list. "I go by the last name White, not Lambert. Fifth, I will not EVER call them Mum or Dad. _My_ Mum and Dad are..." Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Dead."

"Still..." Kyle taunted.

"Would you like me to squeeze the trigger?" Lilly said.

"Ok, I DON'T CARE!" yelled Kyle and lunged. Lilly squeezed the trigger and the knock-out dart hit Kyle in the shoulder. Lilly step sided easily as Kyle went limp.

"You don't mess with me." Lilly smirked then the doorbell rang. She looked down at her watch. 2:34 o'clock.

"Not until five. I wonder who it is." Lilly mused and held the dart gun behind her back. She was positive it was Kyle's friends. Lilly opened the door and shot the biggest person first. Only... he was clear not a friend of Kyle's. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a purple sweat suit and made Kyle and his family looking like wimps.

"What the...?" the man said and crumbled to the floor.

"Oh my Gods. That was not meant to happen." Lilly gasped.

"Hmm..." said the other man, clearly amused. He had dark hair and gleaming amber eyes. He wore a priceless creamy white suit and looked like a male super model.

"You do have a antidote, right?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Only an idiot would shoot that without an antidote." Lilly was clearly annoyed and scared. Of course he British accent would still be there. Super Model waved his hand over the unconscious person.

"Riiiiight." Lilly said and ran to her room. She pulled the peeling wallpaper in the corner and a keypad appeared. She typed in her super secret code and pressed her finger against a small square.

"Accepted." said a computerized voice as the wall slid to one side showing a secret room. Lilly entered, grabbed antidote number 5 for poison number 5. She took a small vial and poured some in. She carefully placed the big bottle back on the shelf and closed the entrance then ran back towards the door. Super Model had propped Sport against the doorway.

"Ok." Lilly said. "I have it!" she put her dart gun in her belt and knelt beside Sport. She opened his mouth and poured the clear liquid in. Super Model just stood there watching. Lilly closed his mouth and massaged his throat to make him swallow it. She stood up and took a step back.

"Hopefully this will work!" Lilly said nervously.

"'Hopefully'?" Super Model asked in a silky smooth British accent.

"Er... I'm about 95% positive it'll work. I've never tested it because I never use it..." explained Lilly. Sport moaned and slowly got up. He glared at the girl.

"Soooorry!" she exclaimed and held her hands up in surrender.

"Why does my mouth taste like Skittles?" he asked. Lilly gave a sigh of relief and gave Super Model thumbs up.

"It worked. And taste good." Lilly smiled shyly.

"Anyways..." Super Model said. "Lilly White and Kyle Lambert live here if I'm not correct."

"Er, Kyle is currently unavailable." she answered and glanced towards the living room. "Also, Opal and Matthew Lambert aren't here. What do you want anyway?"

"We're here to-"

"Take me away to live in a five star mansion while you drop Kyle off in jail? I'm already packed! Or... Almost!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Er... Something like that. Taking you away yes, everything else not so much." Sport said. Just then a 16-year-old boy with dark blonde hair and jade green eyes sprinted up to the front porch. He looked like a normal teenager. And by his shirt which had a ninja on it, he must like ninjas.

"We ready or what?" he asked.

"No." Super Model said.

"Fah!" Lilly exclaimed suddenly and started messing around on her watch. "How did I have this in the wrong time zone?" Holograms started popping up and she started doing stuff, pressing things with her finger.

"Doesn't Ned's watch do something like that?" asked Ninja.

"Erm, I think so..." Sport answered. The actually time was 4:45: Lilly groaned.

"They'll be back in 15 minutes." Lilly said. "Er... Come in but I'm watching you all." Ninja, Super Model and Sport entered the house. They all sat in the kitchen.

"So where is Kyle?" asked Sport.

"Um... He's here..." Lilly muttered and put the glass of water to her lips.

"You had the dart gun out for a reason I suppose?" Super Model said.

"Yeah... He annoyed me and I'm not wasting an antidote on him." Lilly said.

"Might as well introduce ourselves." Super Model muttered.

"Hamilton Holt." said Hamilton.

"Dan Cahill." said Dan.

"Ian Kabra." said Ian.

"So um, why are you here?" Lilly asked twirling the dart gun on her finger.

"Where's the other person?!" asked Dan. Kyle moaned and staggered in the kitchen. He had a murderous look in his eyes.

"I am going to kill you White." he growled.

"Not unless you can catch me!" Lilly exclaimed and ducked behind Hamilton. "You want me? Go through him."

"Whoa, I never agreed to be someone's bodyguard." Hamilton said.

"Then move out of the way so I can killed her!" he said and ran towards Lilly. She darted out of the way and crouched behind Ian.

"Oh my god. That kid looks light the Holts. No offense Hamilton." said Dan.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Kyle.

"We need to talk to your parents." explained Ian. Just then the door opened and closed with a thud!.

"You are dead when they find out you let strangers in the house." grinned Kyle and ran to the door.

"Helloooo Kyle!" cooed Opal. Lilly gagged and ran upstairs silently. She went to her secret room and pulled her hearing device out. A cheap 'small Ipod' in the Scholastic book orders. But she gave it a full tweaks and it works a lot better. Lilly stuck the earplugs in and listened on the second floor.

"Mama, Lilly let complete strangers in the house!" Kyle complained.

"WHAAAT?!" screeched Opal and she marched into the kitchen.

"Hello, ." Ian said in his smooth sweet voice.

"Who are YOU?" she asked.

"We will call the cops." growled Matthew.

"My companions and I are here from Cahill's Base-"

"Did you said Cahill Base?" interrupted Matthew.

"Yes." Ian continued. "We are here to collect your children from harm from an evil organizations, The Vespers."

"You're here to take my Kyle away?" gasped Opal.

"For protective reasons. Unless you would like them to stay home but they will be watched 24/7." Ian answered.

"Let Kyle and-"

"NOOOO! I'm going! Just give me a few minutes to pack!" Lilly yelled and went to her closet she pulled out four already packed suitcases and brought out a silver messenger bag. She put in her items from her secret room. Her dart gun hung from her belt, the small back-up dart kit in her bag, her listening Ipod device, her zoom-in computerized sunglasses, all the small antidote vials, laser ring, her silver chained recording necklace, knock-out lip gloss and baggies of organized grenades. (Some disguised as earrings.) Then Lilly pulled out two silver metal suitcases and loaded everything else in the two suitcases.

**(Would a new paragraph be here?) **

She made three trips to drag down all her luggage.

"Ready!" grinned Lilly and stuck her tongue out at the Lambert family.

"Where is this base located?" Matthew asked.

"Authorized information." Lilly snapped and Ian said. Lilly took her weapon cases while Hamilton took three and Dan took one. She carefully laid it on top and went to the passenger seat.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Are you going to say bye to your M-"

"They're not my parents. I'm NOT a Lambert I'm a White. And no I'm not cause I hate them." Lilly interrupted Dan through gritted teeth.

"Hamilton will arrive later than us so just incase we're being tailed, he leads them away." Ian said. Lilly nodded and Dan grinned.

"Ok, ready?" he asked and punched the gas.

"Don't kill us Daniel!" Ian exclaimed and gripped the arm rest.

"Go faster! This is fun!" Lilly laughed.

"My name is DAN Kabra. Get that in your head." Dan said and jerked left.

"WEEEEE!" cheered Lilly, smiling very wide.

So the three Cahills and other Cahill head back to Base in the 'unknown' location. Ian talked on his phone about the progress. Lilly White left while the Lambert family will be watched and protected. An unknown adventure waits for the newly arrived Cahill.

**Did you peoplez out there liked it? It's the not best but if I get reviews that inspire me to write me, I'll try to finish it or I'll never write I single word in public. (Ps not in comments...)**

**So REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks?!**

**(PS I decide to use my known name, sorry if I confused you my my Percy Jackson thing) O_O**

**ANother PS...**

**Anyways**

**khbr23hw, logged out.**


	2. Chapter 2 :D

**:P**

**Another chapter! And I'm bursting with happy news that **

**sings songs about reviews!**

**Ok so any here's this little thing that I like to call the...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Ok Dan your turn!**

**Dan: khbr23hw does not own the 39Clues.**

**Me: Because...**

**Rick Riordan: I do!**

**Me: How did you get here...**

Lilly climbed out the car as fast as she could and bolted inside the Cahill's Base. She entered the huge, tall, somewhat circular building and just stopped and stared. The outside appearance made it look like something awesome and exciting was going to happen inside. It wasn't wrong. Just... a little bit off of HOW awesome it'll be.

The, what she assumed was a 'lobby' had white plush couches and a huge silver lined coffee table. Two huge flat screen TVs hung on the wall side by side. There was one huge computer that took up a whole wall with a keypad panel with colorful flashing buttons. The walls were a shiny white and the floors were gleaming white tiles that seemed to brag, "Psst! I'm super shiny!" It _looked _liked some sort of high-tech comm. center but of course, it wasn't. The comm. center would've looked a lot more futuristic and have a lot technology. And it wouldn't be the first thing you set foot in. **(A\N, Sorry if the description isn't as well description like. But I tried my best.) **

Then a thought hit Lilly. _Why_ was there a huge computer in the lobby place? The doors opened behind her and she turned around. Ian had a scowl on his face. In his hands were the silver metallic briefcases that held Lilly's 'important items'.

"Something er... wrong?" Lilly asked cautiously.

"I am _not_ some sort of bell boy." he said and dropped the cases.

"Well you could've at least set them down a bit more easier. There are explosives in there." Lilly whined and picked them up. Dan entered carrying the other two briefcases that had her important items in.

"Why are there grenades in here?" he asked and put them on the table.

"You looked at them." Lilly murmured and sighed. "Because I'm too cool to carry toys in them...?"

The elevator doors slid open and a reddish-brown haired girl came towards them. She had the same jade green eyes as Dan.

"Did everything go ok?" she asked.

"No. We got attacked by ninjas!" Dan exclaimed.

"Dweeb." the girl muttered.

"Am not." Dan said.

"Kyle Lambert has decided to be surveillance instead of staying here." Ian interrupted.

"Who are you!?" Lilly said.

"Amy Cahill." she answered.

"Dan's sister?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I here? I barely got an explanation." Lilly asked.

"We'll tell you later." Ian said, his voice tone told that he was clearly annoyed. Lilly's been asking through the whole car ride. Who wouldn't be annoyed? The car trip was long.

Just then Hamilton came in, carrying all of Lilly's suitcases.

"Let's show her to her room." he said. "I can carry these but I will walk into a wall soon."

"Ok then. Amy, will show you, I'll be in the comm. center." Ian said and went to the elevator. He closed the door before anybody else could enter. Amy sighed and led them to the other elevator.

"You're room will be on floor 6 room 39." Amy said. As soon the elevator opened Lilly ran out and tried to open the door to room 39.

"Grr." she murmured and opened one of the briefcases.

"Er." Dan said and slid a key card in the key slot. The door beeped and opened.

"Hehe, yeah that works too." Lilly said and put down her key unlocker. They walked into the room. The walls were gray with a silver shine. The floors were a black dark as night. A huge red, king sized bed was cozily tucked in a corner. Next to it was a huge closet. In the middle of the room was one fluffy couch and two fluffy chairs. A flat screen hung on the wall. The room looked like something that only a really rich person could afford.

"This looks... expensive." Lilly murmured and put the briefcases on the coffee table.

"Because it WAS." Dan said.

"Of course it was..." Lilly said.

The door burst opened. A blonde boy with blue eyes that looked about Lilly's age stood there. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and his face was cover in soot.

"There was an explosion in the Ekaterina Lab." he said. "And there's a fight going on in the Tomas gym."

"Ok. We're going t-to handle this." Amy said with a slight stutter. Hamilton dropped the luggage and went to the Tomas gym.

"Looks like that explanation is going to be told tomorrow." Dan said as Amy left.

"I guess I could wait more." Lilly sighed.

"Yeah." Dan shrugged and left. Lilly sat down and turned on the TV.

"Soo, what's so special of being a Cahill?" Lilly mused.

(0_0) (0_0) (0_0)_!_:P_:D_ :( Failed kirby dance!

"You mixed the wrong ingredients again!" Sinead exclaimed.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking!" squeaked a brunette.

"Next time-" Ned began

"-be more observant." Ted finished.

The Starling's and the other Ekaterina stood in the middle of a lab explosion. The table where the experiment had been held was melted down into a liquid metal.

"I guess we should buy a new table and clean up now." said Amy.

Everyone agreed and began to clean up the mess.

_WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT_

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" bellowed Hamilton. Reagan and Madison were in a full fist fight. All the Tomas's were gathered around them chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Reagan and Madison scrambled off of each other.

"Nothing." answered Reagan. Madison glared at her.

"Yeah. Nothing is going on." Madison agreed.

"Ok then... Back to training!" Hamilton ordered and everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before Reagan and Madison were fighting. Madison and Reagan were walking around supervising everyone.

"Kick higher." Hamilton suggested to a boy punching and kicking a dummy at incredible speed. Hamilton nodded in approval and began to help other Tomas's.

**So another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Also I hope none of the characters were OOC. (Out Of Character)**

**Well out of the topic...**

**My little sister came upstairs and handed me Hershey Kisses in a teacup. They were all red because I'm a Lucian and part Ekat. Ain't she loyal?**

**:P Ok Review and no flamers. **

**I'll even sing a random song for you guys in the chapter!**

**So**

**REVIEW REVIEW...**

**Again hoped you enjoyed.**

**Oh, I go back to school tomorrow so I might not be updating a lot. I'll try once a week.**

**But me knowing me I'll probably do it more. :P**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	3. Chapter 3 XD

**Party rock is in the HOUSE! TONIIIIIGHT!**

**Everybody just have a good time...**

**And we gonna make you loooooose your mind!**

**We just wanna see you**

**SHAKE THAT! **

**Everyday I'm shu-shu-shuffling.**

**There, the random song right that. Don't sue if the lyrics are wrong cause I don't own them!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Mm... Saladin? Will you say it?**

**Saladin: Mrrp (Give me red snapper and I'll think about it.)**

**Me: I'll give you red snapper but you HAVE to do it.**

**Saladin: Mrrp (Fine.)**

**Me: -hands Saladin a bowl of red snapper-**

**Saladin: Mrrp Mrrp mrrp! (khbr23hw does not own 39clues or any of the songs in the story.)**

**Me: Only the plot people so 'tsk tsk tsk' don't sue. That's Ian's job.**

There was a soft knock on the door. Lilly moaned and rolled over.

"State your name and what you want! Or else!" yelled Lilly.

"It's Amy. We're ready to see what branch you're in." Amy said.

"Do I need to brush my teeth, get dressed and that other stuff?" Lilly asked.

"Um. Yes." Amy answered.

Lilly sighed and rolled off the bed. She landed on the floor with a soft _thud_. The floor was carpeted so it didn't hurt much. Lilly dragged herself to the bathroom and got ready.

**- page break- how can you see into my eyes? Like open doors...**

"So you are saying that you know where the Cahill Base is in the U.S?" asked the voice over the phone.

"Not exactly sir. But the Kabra boy, Holt boy and Cahill boy arrived yesterday and asked." answered the caller.

"Hmm. You denied the offer?" the voice asked.

"Er..." Matthew Lambert shifted his position in the chair he was in. "Yes. We denied the offer."

"We?"

"Opal had said no." answered Matthew.

"You let your wife answer." Vesper 1's voice had turn deadly.

"Yes..." Matthew said.

"You better find that base soon. Hmm let's say in four days. Or things could turn ugly for us... And your family." With that, Vesper 1 hung up the phone. Matthew gulped and stood up from his desk.

"Opal! We have something serious to discuss. It's about the people from yesterday." Matthew called out to his wife.

**-let's have a page break here- Star ships were meant to fly! Hands up and reach the sky!**

"The Cahills are the most important family known to history." Ian said. "Gideon Cahill has created a master syrum that enables the person who drinks it to become very powerful. However before he could perfect it a fire had broke out killing him. All of his children escaped but they blamed Luke Cahill, the eldest, for the fire and-"

"We don't need the whole history lesson! Skip the non-important stuff and go into whatever I'm here for!" Dan interuptted.

"Every detail is important Daniel." said the girl who looked like another super model. Probably Ian's sister.

"It is DAN! D-A-N!" he exclaimed.

"Ok _Daniel_. I know how to spell." she said.

"Who are you, you, you ,you, you, and you!" Lilly suddenly said pointing to everybody she meant.

"I'm Ned Starling."

"Ted Starling."

"I'm Sinead Starling. We three are triplets." said the auburn head geasturing to the three of them.

"I'm Natalie Kabra. Shocking you don't know me." said the pretty girl.

"I'm Reagan Holt and she's Madison Holt, my twin." said the girl in the light purple tracksuit.

"Ok sorry. I had to know." Lilly said settling back in her seat.

"There are four branches in the Cahill family. Lucians, Ekaterinas, Tomas's and Janus's. Lucians are known for their skills of sneaking around. Their cunning minds and lying skills." Ian continued.

"Ekaterinas are known for their smarts and inventions." said Ned and or Ted.

"Er... Who said said?" Lilly asked.

"Me. Ned." he answered.

"Tomas's are awesome being athletic and strong." said Hamilton.

"What about Janus?" Lilly asked.

"Yo, my Janus homies are creative and artisic." said a world known voice. Lilly whipped around in her seat and stared at Jonah Wizard.

"Oh my gods, did you guys kidnap Jonah Wizard?" Lilly gasped.

"No dawg. **(Sorry if my 'Gangsta' talk is bad. I'm not him.) **I'm here on my own free will." Jonah answered.

"Oh Gods..." Lilly mumured and went back to facing the front of the room. Jonah Wizard is still performing and that stuff. Lilly wasn't a big fan of his music but still, he was famous.

"You a fan of mine, homie?" he asked.

"I'm quaking in your presence." Lilly said rolling her eyes. She'd always wanted to that to a famous artist. "No, not a big fan but still... You are famous."

Jonah slightly frowned but didn't say anything.

"Back to the discussion..." Ian said. "You are here to see which branch you belong in. Then you will be transferred to your branch floor."

"You forgot one!" Dan said.

"When everybody left, Olivia Cahill was pregnaught with a fifth child. That child became the fifth branch. Madrigals. She was learned to get her family back together and that's the Madrigal Branch's job." Amy explained.

"So I could be Madrigal?" Lilly asked.

"You have to be promoted to Madrigal agent." Amy answered.

"OK let's get started! What's first?" Lilly said jumping up.

"Janus, yo. Now follow Da Wiz." Jonah said.

"Does he always talk like this?" Lilly whispered to the other Cahills.

"Yes. It it extremly annoying." Ian said loudly.

"Yo, what is?" he asked.

"Nothing." Reagan said.

"Ok..." he mumured then led Lilly to the training floor.

**-PB!- It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!**

Lilly entered the huge studio.

"So I'm suppose to sing? Dance? Draw?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, dawg." Jonah answered.

"Can't you just do blood test?" Lilly asked and sat down in the recording booth.

"No! Do you know how many people are freaked out by needles? Alot of people, dawg." he answered.

"Will this be recorded?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Nah. I just need to hear ya." Jonah said. Lilly shrugged than sang a song she knew most of the lyrics to.

_A Duck walked up to the lemmanade stand and he asked the guy, running the stand_

_"Hey!" Bum bum bum. "Got any grapes?"_

_"No." he just said. "All we sell is lemmanade. It's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade. Could I get you a glass?"_

_Then the Duck said, "I'll pass."_

_Then he waddled away._

_Waddle waddle._

_'Til the very next day..._

Lilly knew she got a word or two wrong but it went along very smoothly. Her voice wasn't amazing like, "Yes. Yes. YES! YOU ARE A FLIPPIN JANUS!" but just like, "Good job Lilly!"

Jonah was laughing. "You chose the _duck song_?" he asked.

"Of course! Everbody loves that annoying duck." Lilly answered.

"Yo, you gotta take this seriously." he said. Lilly rolled her eyes and started rapping Jonah's song.

"That's better, dawg. You gotta respect Da Wiz." he grinned.

"And I thought you said, "take this seriously"." Lilly said. He frowned.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"This is song is deicated to ninjas." Lilly said. Just then the door burst open and Dan stood there in a... Ninja costume.

"I heard the word 'Ninjas'. The Ninja Lord is here." he said. Jonah just sighed and motioned his hand.

_O-M-G (G)_

_You can't see me (me)_

_I'm blending in_

_Just like a pine tree (tree)_

_I am unseen (seen)_

_You can't see me_

_Cause I'm a Ninja! Nin-Ninja. A Ninja! Nin-Ninja._

_O-M-G (G)_

_You can't see me (me)_

_I'm blending in,_

_Just like a pine tree (tree)_

_I am unseen (seen)_

_You can't see me_

_Cause I'm a Ninja! Nin-Ninja! A Ninja! Nin-Ninja!_

Lilly sand the song using the hand movements 'Ninja glare'. She only sang the chorus though.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"The Ninja Glare! Duh! All ninjas need to know this move." Lilly exclaimed.

"Teach me that move. Now." he said and they took five minutes perfecting the Ninja Glare.

"Um... Ok, dawgs. Now you gotta play an instrument and paint something." Jonah said.

"Can you say, "Fo-shizzle"?" Lilly asked as she stood up.

"Fo-shizzle." he said.

Lilly picked up an eletric guitar and began strumming randomly and began to sing, "Wassup ya'll! I'm positive I'm not a Janus yo! My Gangsta is kinda crappy! Da Wiz is um... listening! Word!"

Dan was laughing but Jonah was frowning.

"You aren't a Janus yo. Nice try on beating Da Wiz." Jonah said and opened the door.

"I wasn't trying. I was just..." Lilly tried to come up with an explanation. "Fo-shizzle." she gasped and ran out the door.

**_Tomas__ Try-outs_**

Lilly dragged her feet into the Tomas training place. It was 5:00 am. Who gets up this early?

"I'm here!" she shouted.

"Ok. Fight me." Hamilton suddenly said.

"What!" Lilly knows her winning streak. She had win all the time but only my tiring her opponet out and of course her word skills were awesome. But he had training and she was certain he didn't mean it verbally Also... This dude was waay bigger.

"Um like... you?" she asked.

"Yes." he answerred getting in a fighting stance.

"Hey! DAN I NEED THE NINJA LORD! STAT!" she screamed and ran deeper into the gym. The doors burst open and there stood Dan.

"What?" he asked. Hamilton was trying to capture Lilly but she ran around, ducking his arms.

"THIS GUY IS CRAZY! I CAN'T FIGHT HIM!" she answered and jumpped over some dumbbells.

"Mrrp." A silver Egytion Mau sat next to Dan.

"Hey Saladin. You need some red snapper?" Dan asked and picked him up. "Good timing buddy." he mumured and walked away.

Lilly tripped over a jump rope and Hamilton picked her up.

"I'll go easy on you. Sheesh." he said.

**-Pgae Beark- Ding ding! There's the bell...**

A solid punch hit Lilly in the nose. She was two tired to move. This had been going on for like two hours. How did the Holt guy do it?

Pain seared through Lilly's face and she staggered backwards.

"Ow!" she cried out and looked at her fingers. They were stained with blood. She had a nose bleed going on.

"Oops. I thought I was going to miss. You've been dodging alot, barely getting hit. You're defense is great but your attacks are weak." Hamilton said.

"Well, I have been practicing." she mumbled, getting all British now and gently touched her nose. Yay! It wasn't broken.

"You nearly broke my nose! Do you know how bad that would hurt!" she said angryily. Now she was fully in her British accent.

"Whoa. Don't go all British on me." he said.

"Can't help it." she said. "It happens. I lived in London for eight years. Then my Dad and Mum died. I sent to the U.S.A and adopted by the Lambert's. Now I live here! Happily ever after? NO! My nose is bleeding!" she exclaimed.

"Man up! It's just a little blood. No pain no gain!" Hamilton said.

"I can't _man up_! I'm a girl! You bloody git." Lilly scowled and stalked of towards the medic.

**-PB BUT STILL T TRAINING-**

She wiped the blood fron her face and entered the office.

"Bloody nose is bleeding because I got punched by that Holt dude!" Lilly said and wiped her face again.

"Y-Yes!" the lady behind the table said and pointed to a door.

Before Lilly entered she heard the lady say, "Ian, a Kabra was sent down with a bloody nose."

Lilly stepped into the office. A woman in a white nurses outfit sat at her small desk.

"H-H-Hello !" she stammered perkily.

"Hello. Can you do anything about this?" Lilly asked.

Five to ten minutes later Lilly's nose had stopped bleeding and her face had been cleaned up.

Ian stormed in and shouted, "What did that bloody git, Hamilton, do to Natalie!"

"Natalie isn't down h-here sir. Another Kabra was." The nurse said. Then Hamilton burst through the door.

"One more test for the Tomas." he said. Lilly stood up and glared at Hamilton. He actually flinched. She had been working on that.

"I just got recovered! Do you think I can take another Tomas test? No! I am not a Tomas and don't need any further injuries." she hissed. Ian had an amused exspression on his face.

"Do you think you could just walk in here and say that you're a Kabra?" he asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Lilly asked.

"British accent and the fact that the nurses think you are a Kabra." he answered.

"Haha. Funny. So they're claiming everyone that has a British accent is a Kabra? Now I'm amused." Lilly said rolling her eyes then turned back to Hamilton.

"One more. You won't get hurt. Promise." Hamilton said. Did he seemed a bit rushed right now?

"Fine." Lilly sighed and they left to the Tomas Gym.

**-PAGE BREAK! TOO MANY? TELL ME!- I don't like ponies I like unicorns! (I'm Hard Core!)**

Lilly's foot connected with Hamilton's neck. Where a nerve point was. **(I'm just making this up! So don't punch and if I get it wrong.) **His whole body seized up.

"Mwahahaha! Never let me get a free shot." Lilly said. About everybody who was in the comm. center yesterday was there watching Lilly throw punches at Hamilton. Yes, they were weak. The only strong point she had was knowing exactly where to hit.

"What happened to Hamilton?" Sinead called out from the benches.

"I kicked a nerve in his neck, causing him to become paraylzed until I hit it again." Lilly explained. "Shouldn't you know this? You are an Ekaterina."

"I couldn't see where you kicked him." Sinead said. Lilly poked Hamilton and he fell over.

"Revenge is mine!" Lilly cheered.

"She could possibly be a Tomas since she knew where the nerve was." Natalie said.

"No." Madison said firmly. "She's too weak to be one."

"I agree with Madison." Reagan agreed.

"How did you know where to kick him?" Ted asked.

"Wow! No one cares he's on the floor, unable to move. Cool." Lilly murmured than looked up. "Research. Um, duh?"

"Not a Tomas." Madison and Reagan said in unision.

"Ok than! See you later!" Lilly said and sprinted out the door.

"Does anyone find it weird she has a British accent?" Dan asked.

"Yes."

"Kinda."

"It's weird."

"No. What's wrong with it?"

**_Ekaterina Lab_**

"Ok Lilly." Sinead said and walked up to the board. There was a super complicated math problem on the board.

"Ok. Easy peasie." Lilly said and went to work. Five minutes later her work was shown and she had the answer. Sinead studied the board.

"That's right." she said.

"Wow. Bit... boring? I mean like just writing a math problem." Lilly said.

"Ok. You could do the experiment." Sinead suggested. "I have to deal with something really quick." Sinead said and walked out.

"Ok. Hmm. Let's do it." Lilly said and walked to the lab.

**-page break- Somebody once told me that world was macaroni so I took a bite out of a tree...**

_KA-BOOM! _

Oops... Lilly had knocked over a highly consintrated chemical she mixed and it spilled into the wrong test tube. Sinead, Ted and Ned came in. Lilly coughed akwardly as the acid began to eat the wooden table.

"What happen?" Ted asked.

"We heard an explosion." Ned said.

"Uh. Wrong chemical mix. I mixed something then spilled it then it got mixed with a chemical it was suppose to be with..." Lilly said.

"So it spilled? Not you poured it then it exploded?" Sinead asked.

"I'm not stupid." Lilly said.

"Hmm. She could possibly be an Ekaterina." Ned said.

"I agree." Ted said.

"We'll have to wait and see." Sinead said.

_**Lucian Headquaters**_

"Wow... Lot's of poison... I see." Lilly said as she followed Ian and Natalie.

"Lucians are known for the poison they use." Ian said.

"So what will I be doing?" Lilly asked.

"A blood test." Natalie answered. Lilly stopped in her tracks.

"BLOOD TEST?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I ASKED THAT!" Lilly screamed in a British accent.

"We don't need to do that rubbish. It'b be much simplier to run a blood test." Ian said.

"Getting punched in the nose, and getting something blown up in my face. For nothing. Yay!" Lilly cheered with false sacasem. Ian, Natalie and Lilly had reached a steel door. They waited like five minutes.

"Well?" Natalie asked.

"Wait, I'm suppose to open it?" Lilly answered and glared at them. She reached out and opened the door. Ian and Natalie stepped in. Lilly followed them.

"Sit." Ian ordered. Lilly sat down in the chair and held out her arm. Ian held a needle and took some blood out of her body. Natalie had turned around **(I think Natalie is scared of blood.) **not looking at this process. Ian walked over to a big computer screen and inserted Lilly's blood in the small slot. The computer whizzed for a moment then in big, black, important looking letters it read, **Lucian/Ekaterina**_._

"You're a mix." Natalie said.

"I'd like to stay on the Lucian floor if you don't mind." Lilly said quietly.

"Very well. Amy will explain the regular schedule for all the.. people who are here." Ian said.

"Ok. Anything else?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, quit the accent. It's obnoxsish." Natalie answered.

"Can't help it." Lilly said. "Besides, you live with it all the time."

"That's a different matter. Now, ta ta." Natalie said and waved a hand. Lilly stuck her tonge out and walked away.

Lillian (It's Lilly! How did you get that information?) _Lilly_ White is part Lucian and Ekaterina.

**The... END! Most or all page breaks had parts of random songs in them.**

**Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO**

**Bring Me Back To Life- Evanescence**

**Starships- Nikki (You know her... Can't spell her last name)**

**Peanut Butter Jelly Time!**

**The Duck Song**

**The Ninja Glare- Nigahiga**

**I'm Hard Core- Nigahiga**

**And a parody of the song All Star**

**Sorry if this isn't the best chapter but it is the longest I've written.**

**Lilly has that british accent cause, I like British accents! If anyone was OOC tell me.**

**'Til then...**

**Kabra away!**

**Ian: We don't say that.**

**Me: Fine**

**You see Cahills? No you don't!**

**Dan: That's lame and has nothing to do with the Ninja Lord!**

**Me: Aw...**

**Starling's unite!**

**Sinead: You're signing out**

**Me: Grr,**

**Holts-**

**Hamilton: Just use your usall signuture!**

**Me: -sticks tonge out-**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	4. Chapter 4 SMILEY FACE!

**I feel like I overboarded on the 3rd chapter! I hate it but I don't want to rewrite it. :P**

**I feel so lazy and kinda tired right now.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Was it this one about Buffy... I can't remember oh shoot. **

**Ian: B-Buffy?**

**Me: Ooh stutter alert!**

**Ian: Shut up you lousy git.**

**Me: -burst out laughing- sorry! Something I did at school... Say it Ian.**

**Ian: khbr23hw does not own the 39clues or anything else mentioned.**

**Me: PLOT people**

"But Kyle doesn't need to go!" Opal said.

"It's best for him..." Matthew muttered. Kyle sat in the chair watching the arguement. Stay or leave.

"I want to stay home." Kyle said.

"They have better protection then us. Vepies? Whatever their names are can hack our alarm systems." Matthew pointed out.

"How would you know?" Kyle asked grumpilly.

"I'm guessing. Now go pack!" barked Matthew. Kyle dragged his feet up into his room and went to pack.

"They said-"

"Forget what they say! I am doing what's best for him. Whether you think it is or not." snapped Matthew and stormed into his study. The door slammed shut and locked.

"What is Matt thinking in that head of his?" Opal muttered and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

-page break... I'm still bummed on chappie three. Don't hate!-

"Hello?" Ian answered the phone. He was in charge of the calls in the comm. center today. What a horrid job for a mastermind like him. Oh well...

"Yes. Is your refigerater running?" a familar voice asked over the phone. Ian scowled. Another prank call.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I won't be able to catch it. It's already in Africa." Ian answered and hung up. He heard a _DANG IT!_ right outside the door. Ian raised an eyebrow and looked out the small window. The person's face was... Dan.

"Cobra." Daniel mouthed and bolted away to where ever idiotic boys go. The phone rang again.

"If this is _another_ call from Daniel Cahill. SHUT UP!" Ian said angerly into the phone.

"This is Matthew Lambert. Father of Kyle Lambert? Remember him?" a burly voice asked over the phone. Ian swiftly typed the name _Kyle Lambert_ into the computer with one hand. A picture of the boy Ian had vistited a couple days of go appeared.

"My apologizes." Ian gave a small shudder. He was NOT use to saying sorry. But he had to. Curse Amy. Mm. No.

"Do you need anything?" Ian asked.

"We have decided to um change plans. Opal and I decided it would be better if Kyle went to the Base." Matthew answered.

A thought occured to Ian. How had he received the Base's phone number? Suspesion crept up into Ian's mind.

"This could possibly be arranged. I will have to consult the others with this. May I ask, how did you get this particular phone number?" Ian asked.

"I er, guessed. Took me a million tries to get this number." Matthew answered. He was lying. Ian was sure of it. He knew how to lie. Ian was trained to learn how to lie smoothly and detect lies.

"Really?" Ian said and leaned back into the chair he was in.

"Nah, just kidding. I asked for it from one of those protecter people." Matthew said. His voice was unsteady.

_Pathetic liar. _Ian thought.

"How unusall. We haven't sent anybody to protect Kyle." Ian said. There was silence on the other end. Dead silence. But Matthew hadn't hung up yet.

"So could this be arranged? Kyle is very eager to go to the Cahill Base." Matthew said after a long silence.

"No I don't!" the faint voice of Kyle said.

"Matthew Lambert. I am not a fool. This conversation will be discussed with the other Cahills." Ian's voice was deadly and made most other people scared to death. Once, Ian had used this voice on a goldfish for just being the wrong color of orange and it simply ... died. **(A/N Geez, I make Ian sound EVIL!)**

"G-G-Good-bye sir." Matthew stammered and hung up. The line went dead and Ian put the phone down. Matthew Lambert was up to something bad. The phone rang again.

"Yes?" Ian answered. He was not pleased on call duty. So many calls to answer.

"Hello. Ian this is Natalie. I'm suppose to be 'pranking' you? Daniel is that the right word?" Natalie's voice said through the phone.

"You weren't suppose to say that!" Daniel exclaimed. "And it's DAN."

"Ha. I'm the one pranking you now." smirked Natalie.

"Natalie. You can come up with a better come back than that." ian said.

"I'm just cranky. I was in the spa in the middle of a facial until-"

"Blah blah blah Nat." A voice said and the line went dead. Ian then took out his sleek pink cellphone... Wait. Pink? This was Natalie's phone. Ian sighed than dialed Amy's phone.

"H-Hello? Natalie? W-Why are you calling?" came Amy's voice over the pink, bejeweled cellphone.

"This is Ian, love." Ian answered.

**(A/N Total OOCness from Amy here.) **"Stop, in the name of furry bobsicals, calling me that!" Amy exclaimed.

"Um... Ok? Anyway I have found something that might possibly be Vesper activity." Ian said.

"FLOP THE BOBSICAL!" someone screamed into the phone.

"Dweeb alert!" Amy warned.

"Mwahahahaha! Payback Natalie!" Daniel exclaimed.

"It's Ian."

"Payback Ian! Litterly. You owe me five bucks..."

"No I don't."

"Ian." Amy interupted this _very_ serious discussion. "I'll gather the crew and meet at the comm. center meeting room. K?"

"Ok." Ian agreed.

-PAGY BREAK!-

Amy hung up on the phone.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES ARE YOU DOING DAN!?" Lilly screamed. **(Hahahaha. Finally she comes in.) **

Amy turned around and saw Dan doing something only a dweeb would do. He was randomly karate chopping books. Then oh no **(A/N I am sooo sorry about this. But I HAD to add it! Possible OOC from Dan) **he turned around and _farted_ on it. Worst of all, it was Amy's favorite book and the one she was re-reading.

"Oh my god Dan. What is wrong with you today?" Amy gasped. Lilly was on the floor laughing.

"BOW DOWN TO THE NINJA LORD OR ELSE, ALL BOOKS WILL SUFFER!" Dan yelled. "WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs and ran away.

Lilly was standing now, wiping her eyes. "Dan. Did he just-"

"I think so. He is acting more dweebish than ever today."

"Oops." Lilly smiled sheepishly. "I was mixing some poisons in the lab. One of them smelled like Skittles and when I went to um do something..." The way Lilly said it, Amy was sure it wasn't _just something_. **(Oh my god, it took me like a million trys to make that period!) **"He probably thought it was a safe concertrated Skittle liquid and drank it."

"How do you-"

"I'm smart like that! Uh!" Lilly exclaimed and used a grappling hook and went up to the ceiling.

Was it just Amy or, everything seemed weird today? Suddenly Ian burst in singing,

"BABY BABY OH! LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOO!"

Amy was hallucinating and bolted out of the library.

-Page Break-

"Did it work?" Dan whispered. "Is she still there?"

"No." comfirmed Lilly. "She ran off after 'Ian' came in and sang Justin Bieber." Lilly was doing this cause she did not want to be on Dan's bad side right now. The poison she had made was working at least...

"Did you video Ian?"

"Check."

"Send it?"

"Check."

Jonah strolled in and held out his hand.

"Yo, Dan. You owe me 20 bucks." Jonah said. Dan grumbled something and handed him 20 dollars.

"Thanks, dawg." Jonah said and walked away.

"Jonah is so brave." Lilly murmured. The 'Ian' who burst in the library was actually Jonah in a really good disguise made from a Janus. With the help of a very special Lucian. Hint Hint!

**Chapter done. Ok, Dan could possibly be OOC. Ok spoiler, if you hadn't figured out **

**-_- bit obvious,**

**Matthew Lambert is a Vesper!**

**Gasp! How did I know?**

**Because I'm writing it. Hehe. Sorry for a failed chapter 3 in my opinion. **

**I was laughing alot when I wrote the Dan and books part. Just for funzies. Everything was abit too serious for me. I had to lighten up the mood. Full kick of the poison could possibly happen next chapter or so...**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	5. Chapter 5 P

**I feel like I over did the last part of chapter four. **

**Dan would NEVER do that. I think.**

**Disclaimer;**

**Me: Um um um um um Buffy?**

**Buffy: Woof woof! (khbr23hw does not own anything)**

**Me: Good girl! -feeds burrito-**

Lilly was now living on the Lucian floor. Her room had red walls that held a shimmery tinge to it, black carpeted super soft, fluffy floors, a crimson red bed tucked comfortably in a corner. A golden lined coffee table with super fluffy golden chairs and couch surrounded it. A black TV hung on the wall. Near the soft, plush, queened size bed was a deep, dark golden bookcase and walk-in closet. In an unsuspecting corner.

Lilly was building her own lab where she could keep her items safe. She would have to give a hand-print and type in a code in order to access her secret room.

Lilly's new schedule didn't seem complicated at all but she was bummed she had school.

_Classes start at 10:30 am._

_10:30-11:15; Poisons._

_11:20-12:05; Lying._

_12:10-12:55; Manipulation._

_1:00-1:30; Lunch + Break Period._

_1:35-2:20; Weapon Handling _

_2:25-3:10; Languages (Last Lucian class of the day.)_

_3:15-3:50; Mad Science (First Ekaterina class.)_

_3:55-4:00; Advance Math_

_4:05-4:50; Inventions._

_4:55-5:40; Cahill History (Last class of the day)_

Then there were those EXTRA classes. Combat, Reading, Writing, Math, Social Studies, Survival Skills, Shopping (Really?) Code Cracking, Hacking and etc...

"What do the Head do all day." Lilly complained and twirled a piece of strand hair. "And I thought this was going to be fun."

She checked the clock in her Secret Room. It was midnight. Lilly yawned and went to bed.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Lilly woke up at 10:15.

"Crap." she muttered in a British accent. She didn't want to go. Maybe she could skip class and go to the afternoon classes. Lilly smiled and went back to bed.

She woke up again in two hours. 12:15. Manipulation is going on. Lilly yawned and got ready for the day. She dressed in a red T-shirt with yellow shorts.

Lilly smiled and walked out of the room, not hearing a very angry Ian coming her way.

**-page break-**

"You have been missing all the classes!" Ian snapped at Lilly.

"OH MY GODS! YOU SOUND LIKE SERVEUS SNAPE!" Lilly whimpered in a faint British accent.

"I will not be compared to that _peasent_." Ian scowled.

"Draco Malfoy? I mean like you do have a lot in common..." Lilly said and slowly began to back up. Her face turned in a confused frown.

"Amy? Why are you in Natalie's clothes?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Ian said and turned around. Lilly kicked him and he stumbled foward.

"Thou art a frothy, elf-skinned flapdragon." Lilly giggled. "That's right, I speak Shakespeare! Language point for me!"

Lilly said that and sprinted away.

"You lousy git..." he muttered and walked after Lilly. Lilly had stepped in an elevator and pressed a random button. Then frantically pressed the 'close door' button. It slammed shut in Ian's face. He scowled while Lilly gave a Kabra smirk.

"That's our thing." he protested as the elevator slid down. Ian dialed a phone number and an irritated Natalie came on the phone.

"Hello." Ian said.

"What do you want Ian? I'm busy." Natalie said.

"Doing what?"

"I'm teaching the Lucian class for Manipulation. Lilly isn't here." Natalie said impatintly.

"Since when did you teach the class?" Ian asked.

"About five minutes ago when Draco got ill. Somebody had put poison 98 in his coffee and you didn't show up." Natalie scowled.

"Coffee? I thought Draco would have better taste then that." Ian said in disgust. **(Let's pretend the Kabras hate coffee and perferr cappincinos, lattes, expressios...)**

"I agree." Natalie said.

"Lilly just woke up and she's heading for..." Ian trailed off. He didn't know where she was going.

"Well?" Natalie asked.

"Hey, Natalie. Can I 'manipulate' you to get me candy?" a boy asked.

"No." she snapped.

"Please take over." Natalie whined and hung up. Ian scowled then took the elevator down.

**-page break...-**

Lilly plowed into Dan.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"Oh my gods! What's with class and stuff? What do YOU do?" Lilly asked.

"Sneak around, put hair dye in Natalie's shampoo bottle..." Dan trailed off.

"I heard that Daniel." Ian said and emerged from the elevator.

"Dash is all!" Lilly shouted then stomped her foot.

"Dash it all?" Dan asked Lilly's choice of words.

"Well it was a way to curse back in 1973." Lilly shrugged.

"You're suppose to-"

"I was tired!"

"Everybody is tired in the morning." Ian scowled.

"Fine then." huffed Lilly. "Just say 'knicker-licious' then I'll go to class."

"No! I won't say that." Ian exclaimed. Lilly stuck her tongue out.

"Then I'm not going!" she retorted.

"I've never met a person who could annoy a Cobra this much." Dan said with awe in his voice. Ian glared at Dan.

"Besides me." Dan said.

"Say it!" Lilly whined. She wanted to hear the word in a british accent. Not her voice though...

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!'"

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YEES!"

"No!"

"You know you want too..."

"NO! I will not say knicker-licious!" Ian yelled. Lilly grinned.

"You just said it! Oh yeah! That's manipulation! 100 points for me!" Lilly exclaimed and ran up the stairs.

"You just got owned by a little girl." Dan smirked at Ian then walked away.

Ian's eyes narrowed and he was mentally going through the list of poisons the Base has here.

**Mm! Writers block! Grr.**

**If you would like me to write about Lilly in her classes, go ahead but if not, suggest an idea.**

**I might go with a trip to a water park or something Vespery.**

**I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	6. Chapter 6 8D

**Ok, I have the schedule because I just CAN'T memorize that. Can YOU guys memorize that?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ned!**

**Ned: Yes?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer.**

**Ned: Sorry, I'm busy looking at these blueprints.**

**Me: It's short and well, do the math Ekat. It won't take up alot of time.**

**Ned: True... khbr23hw does'nt own the 39Clues or anything else.**

**Me: Ekat's rule!**

**Ned: SO TRUE!**

**Me: LUCIAN'S ARE AWESOME!  
Ian: HA!**

_Classes start at 10:30 am._

_10:30-11:15; Poisons._

_11:20-12:05; Lying._

_12:10-12:55; Manipulation._

_1:00-1:30; Lunch + Break Period._

_1:35-2:20; Weapon Handling _

_2:25-3:10; Languages (Last Lucian class of the day.)_

_3:15-3:50; Mad Science (First Ekaterina class.)_

_3:55-4:00; Advance Math_

_4:05-4:50; Inventions._

_4:55-5:40; Cahill History (Last class of the day)_

_EXTRA classes. Combat, Reading, Writing, Math, Social Studies, Survival Skills, Shopping (Really?) Code Cracking, Hacking and etc..._

Pain prickled Lilly's arm. Her eyes snapped open. Ian stood over her, his dart gun in hand.

"Stalker!" she shouted at him, surprisingly wide awake.

"Tsk tsk." he said shaking his head, and walked away. Lilly looked at the clock. 6:00 AM!

"You lousy git!" Lilly shouted after him. How do people wake up this early? She laid her head down and tried to fall asleep again.

Before she slipped into uncoisiouness, a bolt of electricity shocked her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Grr..." she mumbled and tried to fall back asleep.

Again, the same thing happened. Lilly rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 6:15. She slipped out of bed and grabbed the dart. Then Lilly stomped off into her Secret room.

She observed the dart and looked through the Cahill Base's profile of poison. Yes, she had hacked into the restricted part where only teachers and authorized Madrigals can only access.

"What did you do to me?" Lilly muttered to herself and her eyes widened when she read what Ian had done.

It won't let the target for 12 hours. 12 HOURS! Lilly began panicking, she was tired. She nevers gets up this early. Then she shrugged. Might as well embrace it. That'll make Ian mad.

Lilly got ready for the day. She dressed in a black T-Shirt with camo capris.

Then Lilly snacked on 30 bags of Skittles. Her hands began twitching but she ignored it and went to the game room. Surprisingly, Dan and Hamilton were in there.

"How long have you guys been here?" Lilly asked.

"Since... 3..." Dan answered.

"But Hamilton-"

"I've been here since 5." he interupted.

"What about you?" Dan asked.

"I've been poisoned." Lilly sighed and looked at the game the two boys were playing.

"Black Ops?" Lilly murmured then shrugged.

"Want to play lazer tag?" Hamilton asked.

"Yeah!" Dan said jumpping up.

"Sure." Lilly shrugged and the three went into the lazer tag arena.

"They straped on the gear and took out the lazer guns. Lilly said she'd be a team of one. The buzzer sounded and they all scattered.

Then, everything got fuzzy...

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Lilly was laughing manically jumping everywhere. Dan and Hamilton were crouched behind a pillar thing.

"What do we do?" Hamilton hissed.

Dan was snoring softly.

"DAN!" Hamilton yelled then covered his own mouth.

"I hear you..." Lilly whispered loudly and her footsteps were growing loudly. She was on a sugar high. And man, was that SCARY!

"What?" Dan asked loudly jolting up.

"Lilly." Hamilton mouthed. Dan paled.

"HAMILTON?! DAN?!" A voice rang out. The voice was Amy's. The two looked at each other. Lilly's footsteps stopped.

"Hey Lilly have you AHHHH!" Amy's scream ran out through the whole building.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"What happened?" Ian demanded to know. Amy, Hamilton and Dan had scribbles of marker on their faces. And everywhere else on their bodies.

"This is YOUR fault!" Lilly shouted at Ian and lungged at him. Ian step sided easily and Lilly collasped in a heap on the floor. A dart sticking out of her leg. Natalie smirked.

"I heard screaming. Is a Vesper here?" she asked calmly and stepped over Lilly.

"That's what you do?" Dan was delirious. First, Lilly had attacked him and second, she had stolen HIS skittles. "If a Vesper is here you just go like, 'Is there a Vesper here?'. NO! YOU ATTACK!"

"Calm down, Daniel." Natalie said and Lilly stirred.

"Why do I see dragons?" Lilly asked in a dazed voice.

It was 10:00 o'clock.

"You have classes in 30 minutes." Ian simply said to Lilly and left the comm. center.

"Amy, why do you have a mustache? Hamilton, a beauty mark? Dan, a unibrow?" Lilly asked.

"You had a sugar high and went crazy." Amy explained and went to wash her face off.

"YOU STOLE MY SKITTLES!" Dan yelled at her. Lilly reached into her pocket and took Natalie's dart gun. In a flash, she had stuck her own dart in Natalie's and shot Dan. He collasped, snoring peacefully.

"That is MINE." Natalie scowled and took it back.

"And that is MINE." Lilly said and took her darts out.

"Geez. Crazy morning huh?" Hamilton said.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

Llly trudged to her first Lucian class. Poisons.

"Hello Lilly." greeted the teacher as she took the seat. Lilly was the last one there.

"Hi Ms. What-ever-your-name-is." Lilly said back to her. The class snickered.

"My name is Ms. Yolo." said Ms. Yolo.

"YELLOW!" Lilly screamed. The class giggled.

"Does anyone know the antidote for Poison No. 15?" Ms. Yolo asked, ignoring Lilly's out burst.

Everybody turned the pages of a big, thick book. Lilly had memorized all the posions list and cures this morning. Before she went all sugar crazy.

"Saltwater mixed with rose oil." Lilly said.

"Erm, yes." Ms. Yolo answered. "Raise your hand next time."

"Are you one of those BOOORING teachers?" Lilly asked. "Because BOOOORING has the word BOOO in it."

"No..." Ms. Yolo said slowly.

"Liar." someone in the class coughed. Everybody laughed.

"If you think you're so smart, let's have a QUIZ about what you know about poisons." Ms. Yolo snapped.

"Yawn. No thanks." Lilly said. Ms. Yolo's face was red.

"Poison 56!" she yelled at Lilly.

"Paralyzed in the area shot with." Lilly answered.

"67!"

"Tsk tsk. Watch what you say. It eats the person inside out."

"21."

"Turns the person blue!"

And this is how the rest of class went. The whole class did nothing, just watched while Ms. Yolo yelled poison numbers at Lilly, who got them all correct.

"You know your poisons don't you." Ms. Yolo said with a sour expression on her face. "Well, class-"

"It's time for Lying." Lilly interuptted and skipped out of Poisons.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"Hi Lilly!" said an over perky teacher. "Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"Amy needed me for the whole day." Lilly lied smoothly and walked to a seat.

"What did she need you for?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." Lilly answered.

Wow, lame lying teacher. Lilly was lying and Ms. Whatever didnn't even know!

"Are you sure?" the teacher asked. The class was eager to know and ready to complain.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lilly said.

"Oh well then onto-"

"Exscuse me." Lilly said.

"Yes?"

"Natalie wrote this note exscusing class today." Lilly said and handed a note over to the teacher.

She quickly skimmed it and nodded.

"Very well then, class dismissed."

Lilly smile then walked out of the class.

"Liar." a blonde boy grinned at her.

"The teacher couldn't detect a clear lie while her own students can." Lilly shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm Jason. Ekat and Lucian." he stuck out his hand. It was the smae boy who reported the Tomas fight and Ekaterina explosion.

"Lilly. Same here too." she said and shook his hand.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"Welcome to Manipulation, day two." a mean looking teacher growled.

"You going Tomas on us today?" Lilly said.

"I am a full Lucian Ms..."

"White."

"White. Weren't you absent yesterday?"

"Yeah, Amy needed help with something." Lilly used the same lie.

"Cupcakes, TAKE A SEAT!" he suddenly roared. Lilly raised her eyebrows and took a seat.

"Give me a form of manipulation!"

"Blackmail." Lilly said.

"And how do you black mail?" Mr. Something asked.

"You take a piece of information a person doesn't want to be shown and threaten to show it unless they do what you want." Lilly answeed.

"Correct, now give-"

"Like so." Lilly said and walked up to him. She slid a picture into his hands.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS! I THOUGHT THEY BURNED IT!" he yelled.

"I'm awesome like that. Now, make us brownies for lunch or else I'll show this to everyone." Lilly ordered. He staredat it helplessly then sulked out into the kitchen.

"What was the picture?" Jason asked.

"Something _very_ embarassing." Lilly answered.

At 12:50 Mr. Something came back with trays full of brownies. Lilly gave him a thumbs up and sniffed the trays. No poison was detected...

"Eat one." Lilly said and he obiently ate one. Not posioned.

"Very... Well... Demonstrated blackmail." he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm know for this." Lilly said taking a mocking bow.

"Ok, give me another form of manipulation." he said.

"Threatning to kill loved ones." Jason said darkly.

"How so?"

"Kidnap a loved one to someone and make a ransom." Jason answered.

The teacher nodded in approval.

"Your assignment due tomorrow is to manipulating Jonah Wizrd into stop talking like a gangsta."

Murmures ran though the class and everybody went to lunch.

"But Jonah isn't here..." Jason muttered to Lilly.

"He's coming over tomorrow, which means we have to phone call him." Lilly said. Jason gave her a quizical look.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a good hacker if I say so myself." Lilly smiled. She bumpped into someone.

"Sorry." the boy muttered and walked away. Lilly didn't see that it was Kyle Lambert.

**(*v*) Skipping lunch period (*v*)**

"Ok, how do you hold a gun?" Kelly asked. The Weapons Handling teacher.

"What typr of question is that? A five year old knows how." Lilly scoffed and held her dart gun.

"Lilly White." Kelly mused. "You've been giving the other teachers trouble, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lilly said with an incocent look on her face.

"Shoot that target, paralyze the right leg. All of it." Kelly ordered the class.

Lilly turned and shot. The dart hit theside of the knee cap. Kelly obeserved each of the dummies.

"The right place to shoot it near the knee cap." Kelly said. 1/4 of the class whoop.

"Change to No 8 and turn the dummy to dust." Kelly ordered. Lilly in one swift motion, switched to No 8 poison and shot the dummy in the heart. The dummy turned into flames and collapsed into dust.

"Nice job kid." Kelly beamed.

"Lucians love to shoot things don't they." a voice said behind Lilly. Lilly turned around to face a girl with wild hair. Hair of it black and half of it strawberry blonde.

"Hey Nellie." grinned Kelly.

"Shooting things is fun!" a kid exclaimed and shot the dummy again. It wouldn't turn to dust.

"Have you changed it to No 8?" Kelly asked.

"Oh yeah..."

"Do you need anything Nellie?" Kelly turned towards the lady.

"Yeah, someone named Lilly White is bugging the whole staff today. And they want ME to do something." Nellie said.

"Like what?" Lilly asked and crossed her arms. Hding the fact she was switching poisons.

"I dunno. Talk to them? Like I'd do that. I wanna meet this kid. No one had complained like this until Dan had become a Madrigal agent." Nellie answered.

"That is AWESOME!" Lilly said. "I'm annoying people!"

"How is that awesome?" Jason asked.

"Cause, it's fun to annoy people." Lilly grinned.

"You're Lilly?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah! But I have to annoy the language teachers now! Buh-bye." Lilly said and sprinted to Language class.

"Does she remind you of someone?" Kelly asked.

"Dan, kinda." Nellie answered.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"Bonjure!" the teacher greeted the class.

"Ciao." Lilly said in a british accent. The teacher paled.

"You're a Kabra?" she asked in a thick french accent.

"Oh my gods!" Lilly exclaimed in her normal, American accent. "Why do peoeple think people with British accents are Kabras?!"

"Cause, they're the only British people here." a girl answered.

"Yeah, but go to the Cahill Base in London." Jason said.

"Oh right..." the girl muttered.

"Can we learn Latin?" Lilly said.

"No, we're starting with French or Italian." the teacher said.

"Fur!" Lilly gasped.

"Ooh, she just cursed at the teacher in a language I don't know..." someone muttered.

"No, she just said 'Thief' in Latin." the teacher said.

"Yeah, and I have this book for Latin. Let's do Latin!" Lilly exclaimed and produced a red, smaller than palm sized Latin mini dictionary.

"Whoa! That is so tiny!" Jason exclaimed.

**Ok, I'll do the Ekaterina classes next chapter. Fur DOES mean thief in Latin and I HAVE that tiny Latin to English Dictionary mentioned in the story. I looked up the the Puppis for my teacher. It means poop.**

**My teacher last year would go to my homeroon teachers room and write it on her whiteboard when she isn't there. Yeah, he pranks. Also, he had random cat pictures everywhere...**

**Read it from the last sixth grader in that class.**

**Enjoy the chapter. *u***

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	7. Chapter 7 8P

**:P Schdule is still there. Sorry if it disturbs you but I just can't memorize it, either though I made it up. Haha!**

**O_O I had this chapter written then it flippin got erased! NO FAIR! That's why I present this short one.**

**Ok! Disclaimer**

**Me: Jacob!**

**Jacob: I'm not in this story.**

**Me:I know I know, but I can't think of anyone right now.**

**Lilly: Forget about me?**

**Me: Bye bye Jacob.**

**Jacob: -walks away muttering something about hairballs-**

**Lilly: khbr23hw does not own anything. Only me, kinda. OH MY GODS, KOALA! -runs toward koala-**

**Me: -cough cough- OH MY GOD, WHERE'S MY LOLLIPOP?!**

_Classes start at 10:30 am._

_10:30-11:15; Poisons._

_11:20-12:05; Lying._

_12:10-12:55; Manipulation._

_1:00-1:30; Lunch + Break Period._

_1:35-2:20; Weapon Handling _

_2:25-3:10; Languages (Last Lucian class of the day.)_

_3:15-3:50; Mad Science (First Ekaterina class.)_

_3:55-4:00; Advance Math_

_4:05-4:50; Inventions._

_4:55-5:40; Cahill History (Last class of the day)_

_EXTRA classes. Combat, Reading, Writing, Math, Social Studies, Survival Skills, Shopping (Really?) Code Cracking, Hacking and etc..._

Matthew tailed a blue mustang. Kyle's friend had been recruited as a Cahill and Matthew needed to get to the Base.

"Are you clear on what you need to do?" Matthew asked his son.

"Yeah but are you sure-"

"Yes. I'm sure." Matthew growled, shutting Kyle.

When they arrived, Matthew parked the car in the woods.

"Put this in the comm. center computer." Matthew ordered and drove away. Kyle gulpped and entered the building. He pressed lots of buttons but couldn't find the comm. center.

Someone bumpped into Kyle.

"Er, sorry. Do you know where the comm. center is?" Kyle asked the blonde boy.

"You can't enter there without permission." the boy answered.

"I do have permission." Kyle said.

"From...?"

"Dan." That was the first name that he could remember.

"Everyone knows where it is." the boy said. Suspesion was in his voice.

"I forgot." Kyle said. The boy studied him then his eyes widened.

"You're Kyle! Lilly told me! Y-You're not suppose to be here!" he gasped. Kyle punched him in the stomach and the boy fainted. Kyle dragged him to the couch and positioned him to be sleeping.

"Sorry, can't let you blow my cover." Kyle grumbled. He stepped in the elevator and looked at the buttons again. He pressed the black button with the 'C' on it and the elevator went up.

Kyle smiled when he exited the elevator. He was at the comm. center.

"What do you need?" a guard asked.

"Dan sent me to get uh..." Kyle thought for a moment. Long moment. "Some important files?"

"Denied." the guard answered. Kyle punched him and that dude fainted. He ran into the computer center and jammed in the flash drive. A black V appeared on the screen.

"What are you doing here?!" a voice exclaimed behind him. Kyle turned around and faced

**CLIFFHANGER! I THINK! Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ha so anyways, sorry again. I'll make a long one next time.**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	8. Chapter 8 c :

**I'm baaack! So, sorry for the short chapter. **

**In this chapter it's about Lilly's Ekat classes then goes back up to Jason getting punched and yada yada yada.**

**SUCCESS! and, FAILURE!**

**SUCCESS for my cliffhanger, cause it was one.**

**FAILURE for my lollipop melted. I had to use the bathroom so I put it in a glass of water, went typed then realized MY LOLLIPOP! The water was yellow and my lollipop was mixed with the water. It was just a stick.**

**O_O I erased the schedule! NOOOO! Oh well... Oh and you know the girl on Kickin It on Disney XD? Her last name is Holt so I just flip out and yell "TOMAS!"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Nellie!**

**Nellie: -takes out ear plugs- What?**

**Me: I said, "Nellie!" Now I'm saying do the disclaimer.**

**Nellie: Busy!**

**Me: -failed attemp to sound all grown up- Young lady! Do it now or you're grounded!**

**Nellie: -laughing- That was funny. Do it again!**

**Me: khbr23hw does not own anything besides the plot and my OCs.**

**Nellie: You said it.**

**Me: Well, the disclaimer was getting long!**

Lilly walked to her next class. Mad science. Jason walked beside her.

"So, you hate Lucians or something?" Jason asked.

"No. They're awesome. I just like annoying people." Lilly smiled.

"Are you going to do it in Ekat classes?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Lilly answered. Lilly then snagged Jason's lunch bag.

"Um... Ok." Jason said and raised an eyebrow.

They walked in and Lilly swiped a mini bomb.

"Bombs." Jason muttered and slid into a seat.

"Hey, Sinead?" Lilly said a little too loudly. Sinead was the Mad Science teacher, Ned was the Advance Math teacher and Ted was the Inventions teacher.

"Yeah?" Sinead asked.

"I have to pee." Lilly answered.

"Uh... Then go." Sinead said awkwardly.

Lilly smiled and went to the bathroom.

"Was she the one bugging people today?" Sinead asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"What did do?" asked a girl with crazy multicolored highlights. You couldn't tell what her natural hair color was.

Jason went on a ten minute rant on what Lilly did, people aweing in awe.

"Lilly has been in the bathroom for a while." Sinead noticed, interrupting Jason about what Lilly had done to Amy.

Just then Lilly walked in and smiled as if she just came back from a amusement park.

"Everything going right in the bathroom..." Sinead asked.

"I was suppose to be in the _bathroom_." Lilly asked, her eyes widening.

"You know what, nevermind. Let's start class now." Sinead said. Lilly took a seat and positioned the lunch bag in a casual way no one noticed. Her hands were closed around something.

"Give me chemicals reaction for explosions." Sinead said.

"What's with the Cahills and explosions?" Highlights asked.

"I don't know..." Sinead said.

"Something a Ekat doesn't know?" Lilly gasped.

"Vinegar and baking soda?" Jason tried, looking at Lilly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah. So the baking-"

Lilly pressed the button.

_Boom! - _That's a PB

Sinead coughed up some more smoke outside the classroom, glaring at Lilly.

"I didn't know it was _that _powerful!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"It was tiny?"

"We're _Cahills_."

"Oh yeah..."

"How did you not know?" Jason interrupted Lilly and Sinead. "You spent like 10 minutes looking at it."

"Ok so, I did have to pee." Lilly started. "Then I had to wash my hands, position the bomb correctly then had to conceal it. I also had to create that wireless button from toilet paper! Give me some credit."

"Wireless toilet paper button..." Sinead mused. You could actually see the gears working in her head. "I'll have to tell Ted and Ned that."

_Advance Math_

"She really did it?!" Ned exclaimed. "How? There isn't anything to carry the signal out and-"

"Ok. I admit, I had some things in my pocket." Lilly muttered and handed the button to Ned. The Starlings just stared at it.

"Class dismiss." Ned said and the two triplets were examining the wireless controller.

"She didn't even do anything!" Jason exclaimed. Most kids just ran out as fast as they can.

"Come on." Lilly sighed and grabbed his hand. Jason blinked and let him be dragged to the next class.

_Inventions_

Kids poured into the classroom, Ted looking confused.

"Um, you aren't suppose to be here yet." Ted said.

"Ned let us out early." Highlights explained.

"Um, yeah ok." Ted muttered. "Who invented the atomic bomb?"

"Ekats." Lilly answered.

"Yes, I know Ekats did but which per-"

"Did you know, bananas are a deadly weapon?" Lilly interrupted. Jason remembered Lilly shivering when he bit into a banana.

"How?" Ted asked, clearly amused.

"Well the attacker could jab it in the victims eyes-" Lilly talked about it for 45 more minutes.

At the end, Ted was smiling and immediately left the class.

"I'm an INVENTOR!" Lilly smiled and went to the desk. She took out a red pen and wrote A's for everybody's grade.

"You have something against learning?" Highlights asked as the kids filed out of the classroom.

"It's Ian's fault." Lilly explained.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, Highlights, Ian shot me in the arm-"

"My name is Kat." Highlights interrupted.

"_Kat_, Ian shot me in the arm with a poisoned dart at like 6 this morning and it won't let me go to sleep and-"

"You're just blaming someone, aren't you?" Jason asked.

"Hehe..." Lilly muttered then looked at the extra classes.

"I gotta go." Kat said as the announcement thing announced that classes were over. Kat ran to the stairs, going up.

"I'm going to bug Natalie now." Lilly muttered then went down the hall, turning the corner.

"I'm going to mess with the huge computer in the lobby." Jason said to himself and went down. He stepped down and bumped into someone.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a Holt descendent.

"Er sorry, do you know where the comm. center is?" he asked. Jason was immediately felt suspense. Everyone knew where it was. Jason hid it in his face, like a good Lucian.

"You can't enter there without permission." Jason answered.

"I do have permission." the dude answered.

"From...?"

The boy hesitated, kind of. Either though he answered quickly it was the first person to pop in his mind. Jason could tell.

"Dan." the boy answered. He sort of blurted it out.

"Everyone knows where it is." Jason said, letting his voice show suspesishun. **(Sorry! Word check couldn't find it out!)**

"I forgot." the boy said. Jason looked at him then realized who it was. His eyes widened in the process.

You're Kyle! Y-You're not suppose to be here! Lilly told me so!" Jason couldn't help be gasp. Jason saw him twitch and his last thought was, _"Lilly." _

Then, everything went black for Jason.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"Natalie." Lilly whined, poking Natalie.

"Stop touching me peasant!" Natalie shrieked and pushed Lilly away.

"You don't push a person." Lilly said.

"You don't poke a person _1,005 times_." Natalie snapped.

"You were counting too!" Lilly gasped. A pink phone rang on the table. Natalie picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

Natalie "Ugh-ed" then put it on speaker phone.

"Hi Lilly, it's Amy." Amy's voice said through the phone.

"How do you know I was with Natalie?" Lilly asked.

"Kat said you were doing something to Natalie. Anyway can you guys go and download some files into the Base data?" Amy asked.

"I can handle myself. Besides, Lillian isn't gonna help." Natalie answered.

"Uh, first of all. My name has never been Lillian. Second of all, I can be very helpful. I got the Starlings working on two new projects." Lilly interjected.

"The banana weapon and wireless toiler paper controller?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Lilly huffed.

"But I don't want her to come with me." Natalie whined. Lilly crossed her arms, getting irritated. That's right, Lilly is gonna go all British.

"I assume you don't like me?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry, they think everyone is a peasant." Amy said.

"Because it's true!" Natalie exclaimed. "You're just as bad as Daniel!"

"Natalie, don't make me call Ian." Amy said.

"I don't listen to him." Natalie huffed.

"Fine. I'll get Ian to do the job." Amy said.

Natalie smiled.

"Lilly, just stay there then."

"What?! No! Let's go Lilly!" Natalie exclaimed and hung up.

"I'm hurt." Lilly pouted and they went to the comm. center.

First thing they saw was a knocked out guard.

"Oh my gods, he died!" Lilly gasped in horror.

"No, he's alive. Probably fell over napping." Natalie said in disgust and went into the comm. center.

Lilly didn't believe her one bit. Then she followed Natalie and stopped in the door way. Natalie did too.

The horrible familiar figure had placed a flash drive into the comm. centers hard drive and a black V covered the screen. It was downloading something.

"What are you doing here?!" Lilly exclaimed in horror.

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. :P Um, I'm empty on words to say...**

**Review guys. Reviews = happy. Happy = confidence. Confidence = Faster update.**

**And I guess I could start a thing where I answer my viewers next chapter. **

**Comment on this smiley face thing too!**

**Oo**

** U**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	9. Chapter 9 :O

**Okay. I'm baaaack. And I don't need a beta anymore. :) Yay!**

**For the next two-three months, updates may be a bit slow but if you guys love this story, you are willing to wait... right? **

**YAY!**

**So the other day, I was watching Diary of A Wimpy Kid and I was like, "O_O He saw the CHEESE! RUN, BOYS, RUN!"**

**Then, later we watched the Hunger Games. I freaked out (even though I've watched it 4-5 times already) that Peeta's Dad didn't give Katniss cookies. Was that in the first book? Oh well. Yeah, so anyway, I freaked and shouted, "WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!"**

**And my Dad was half-asleep or something and he was like, "They're in the freezer..."**

**That – in case you didn't notice – is a random spout of randomness that I felt like doing. :D Get it? _Random_ spout of _random_ness? ... Never mind.**

**Yeah, so in this chapter, there is a little fighting and I'm not the best with that so just... yeah...**

**Anyways, on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Madison! Disclaimer! Please?**

**Madison: Why?**

**Me: DON'T ASK!**

**Madison: Okay okay, sheesh! khbr23hw does not own anything besides her things.**

**Me: AWESOME! IT WORKED! I AM DEADLY LIKE THAT! ALL I NEED TO IS TO YELL!**

**Madison: No, I just didn't want to fight with the delusional girl.**

**Me: But you fight with Dan...**

**Dan: *appears out of nowhere* What does that mean?**

**Me: ...**

**Madison: ...**

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Lilly yelled. That's when she saw the Vespers' trademark sign on the screen: A big, black "V".

"Vespers!" Natalie gasped and immediately called for back-up.

"Crackers?" Kyle asked.

Lilly just exploded seeing him there and punched him in the face. "Back-stabber! Evil git! You—"

"Don't curse me!" Kyle growled and threw his own punch. Lilly dodged; his punch almost finding its target. Almost. "_Way too close for comfort," _Lilly thought.

"Lilly! The flash drive!" Natalie cried out.

Lilly threw a kick at Kyle, who ducked, and then risked shooting Natalie a glare.

"Really? I'm bus—OW!" Lilly staggered back as Kyle punched her with his elbow in her face. Blood trickled from her nose.

"Ian! Send back-up! Vespers are in the base!" Natalie yelled into her gleaming, pink phone and edged her way to the flash drive. When she took the device away from her face, Lilly could hear Ian yelling at guards and him cursing about Vespers.

"It' stuck!" Natalie moaned, pulling at the drive.

"_STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" _roared Kyle and kicked again. Lilly back-flipped, but landed on her face.

"Overreaction much... ?" Lilly muttered, picking herself up. "You are a lousy git! You know that?" Lilly yelled at Kyle and round-house kicked. Her foot connected with his abdomen.

"_Ow_! Go easy on me!" Kyle yelled as Ian, Sinead, and guards rushed in.

Natalie was still trying to take the flash drive out of the USB port. Sinead rushed over to Natalie and began typing furiously to get the drive out.

"Hullo Lilly," Ian calmly said to Lilly, now at her side.

"_Hello?! That's all y_— _EW!"_ Lilly shrieked as Kyle's fist landed in her mouth. She bit it and spat it out.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross..." Lilly muttered trying to get the taste of fist off of her tongue.

"Yuck. Spit." Kyle groaned and wiped Lilly's spit on his shorts.

_WHACK!_

Lilly had kicked Kyle in the soft spot.

_Hard._

He doubled over in pain and Lilly smiled.

"I've always wanted to do that." Lilly said, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Take him to the questioning box." Ian ordered and the guards took Kyle away.

"Yeah. I get a bloody nose and I'm not a guard. They just take him away when he's down and they're guards. Fair." Lilly sarcastically said. She huffed and stuck her nose out.

Sinead was pale but she was holding the flash drive.

"This flash drive sent more than half of the base's information to the Vespers." Sinead reported.

"Who was he?" Natalie asked.

"How did he get here?" Lilly snarled.

"Kyle Lambert. We'll squeeze the answers out of him." Ian informed. "The Lucian way."

"Good cop or bad cop?" Lilly asked, wiping her nose.

"Er..."

"It's where two people confront the person. One is nice while the other is harsh." Sinead explained to Ian's confused face.

"I knew that..." Ian answered.

Sinead opened her to retaliate but Lilly interrupted, "I CALL BAD COP!" Lilly yelled.

"What? You aren't trained enough to—"

"I have a journal full on how to torture people. I black-mailed the black-mailing teacher. I've avoided every class and annoyed every teacher today. And you dare say I'm not trained enough? Not to mention that I fought off a Vesper when the guards just stood there and did nothing." Lilly said darkly.

"Yes but—"

"I call Bad Cop or else." Lilly held up a sparkly dart gun to Ian's face.

"Hey! That's my dart gun!" Natalie protested.

"Fine." Ian grumbled and went to talk to the prisoner. Lilly glared at Natalie and threw her her dart gun. "Here you go, British Barbie." Then, turning back around, she stalked off after Ian. Natalie glared at Lilly and followed Lilly.

"Wow..." Sinead muttered and went to observe the flash drive.

* * *

Vesper 1 smiled. He was pleased with the information he had recovered.

"Your family is safe." Vesper 1 told to Matthew through the DeOssie phone.

"Thank you. Do—"

"For now." Vesper 1 said. He heard Matthew gulp on the other end of the phone. Weak man.

"D-Do you need a-a-anything, sir?" Matthew asked.

"I have little patience for weakness. I have even less patience for tardiness. This is your assignment: Kidnap a Cahill. We've only attained half the files. I want someone... in charge but will break easily as your captive." Vesper 1 answered.

"How l-long do I-I have?"

"I'll give you a week. Tick-tock, Matthew. Tick. Tock." Vesper 1 said and hung up. The Cahills will be destroyed and the Vespers will win.

* * *

Lilly glared at Kyle. The same person who was tied up and chained to a chair. Hand-cuffed with his arms pinned down. The light from a lamp was shining on his face, the way cops do to people in the movies.

"I'm asking you one. More. Time." Lilly growled. Ian chuckled softly. She was indeed threatening. No wonder she was a Lucian. "How did you get here?"

"I'm not—ARGH!" Lilly had tried to strangle Kyle but Ian contained her.

"Tone it down." Ian scolded.

"Look who's talking." Lilly muttered. Out loud she asked, "Tone what down?" Before Ian could reply, she added, "It's your turn, by the way."

"Kyle, I'm asking nicely, unlike Lillian here—" Ian shot a glance towards Lilly.

"That's not even my real name! It's Lilly!" Lilly crossed her arms.

"—who dropped you off to the base?"

"I'm not telling." Kyle spat.

"Do the honors?" Ian asked Lilly. She grinned evilly and pulled out her gun. Well, in actuality, it was a _dart _gun. But Kyle didn't need to know that.

"You're going to _shoot_ me?" Kyle asked, horrified.

Lilly pulled the trigger and a dart nestled itself into Kyle's left shoulder.

"_Ow_!"

"Haha."

"Now tell us." Ian snapped.

"My dad tailed my friend's car and told me to do it!" Kyle blurted out. "_What did you do to me?!"_

"Truth serum." Lilly simply answered and blew the tip of the gun.

"Do you know who the Vespers are?" Ian inquired.

"No. My Dad said that they were important**—**a matter of life and death, so I just went with it. I didn't know it was real." Kyle said, obviously trying to strain himself.

"Resisting makes it worse." Lilly said darkly.

"What was the flash drive supposed to do?" Ian asked.

"I dunno. He just said plug it in and bolt." Kyle answered.

Ian leaned in closer. "Is your father a Vesper?"

Kyle gulped. "I think so."

"Vespers are naughty people, you know that?"

"I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't know 'till right now."

"Can I kick him again?" Lilly asked and flexed her fingers. Thin, sharp needles extended from her nails. Just like Irina's. "Or at least poke him?"

"Where did you get those?" Ian snapped.

"Uh... I borrowed them?" Lilly grinned sheepishly. Ian shook his head and turned his gaze back to Kyle.

"Do you know their next move?" Ian asked.

"Umm..." Kyle was clearly trying to fight the effects of the truth serum.

"Tell us!" Lilly snapped.

"I dunno. Something evil?!" Kyle answered.

Ian frowned slightly and Lilly just scowled. The truth serum works all the time so there is no need to doubt Kyle was telling the truth. He didn't know.

"That is all." Ian finally said. "You'll stay here until further notice."

"Where_ is_ here?" Kyle and Lilly both asked at the same time. They glared at each other.

"In the jail cells."

"We have jail cells? COOL!" Lilly pumped her fist into the air.

"You're just like that Daniel git." Ian said in disgust.

"You're just an over-fashioned snob who uses male make-up." Lilly said, mimicking his tone.

"You would be a great Lucian leader one day." Ian said.

Lilly beamed. "Really?"

"No. Unless you shut your trap and stop being annoying."

Ian pressed a button and guards stepped into the room.

"Take him to cell number two." Ian ordered. They nodded and picked up the chair Kyle was tied and chained to.

"Really?" he pouted.

"Ta-ta." Lilly smirked and waved her fingers.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"So I'm officially part of this now?! In the Head?!" Lilly exclaimed in the meeting room chair. Lilly spun around in the chair. Only chosen people were allowed to sit there.

"No. Not in the head but you are part of the mission," Sinead said.

"How come? She just got here about a week ago," Natalie asked.

"One, we need more agents. Two, in one week she has proven herself worthy, and three, she knows the Lamberts best. Should I keep going?" Sinead asked.

"I even have my own weapons so no need to give me any," Lilly said.

"Where did you get weapons?" Amy asked.

"I made them. Duh!" Lilly said.

"She did! I looked in one of her briefcases and she had bombs, grenades, poisons..." Dan trailed off. Everyone was eyeing Lilly suspiciously.

Sinead whispered something to Amy and the redhead shrugged.

"Okay?" Lilly mumbled.

"Alright... That was... interesting." Amy cleared her throat. "Why don't we discuss the mission?"

Everyone nodded.

"So, first, we need to..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, sorta kinda, anyway. :D I love doing that, BTW.**

**Not much to say, so R, F, &A. That stands for Review, Favorite, and Alert. :)**

**khbr23hw- logged off**


	10. Glob, double digits

**Hellooooo people on earth! Human beings! I will feed you magical cookies!**

**-holds out empty basket- Well? Watch cha waiting for? Get the magical cookie!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: R-R-Reagan!**

**Reagan: What?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasss ssssssssssssssse!**

**Reagan: I can't right now.**

**Me: Say it or... i'll call Vesper 1 and tell him your allergies.**

**Regan: You know Vesper 1? What;s so deadly about allergies? **

**Me: I'm just like that. -stupid grin- I'm a mole. Allergise are more deadly than u think. -creepy smile-**

**Reagan: khbr23hw does not own anything.**

**Me: -on the phone- Wassup big brother?!**

**Vesper 1: I told you not to call me that!**

**As you see up there, Vesper one is my 'older brother' but I'm all 100% Cahill. (Ain't it weird? I think bad guys get the fun part. Lying, stealing, murder, etc...) I have a hidden message that contains Cahill VS Vespers spoilers, (Unless u knew already)**

'Vesper 3, the unofficial' stroded into the comm. center computers. Since the mission started, Lilly White had access to every part of the comm. center. The actuall Vesper 3 was attending a very important meeting, discovering what the Cahill's plans are to over throw the Vespers. So, unofficial Vesper 3 was called to duty.

Unofficial V3 wore a blonde wig, a black one shouldered shirt, and jeans. She had on a silvery gray contact lenses on and looked liked Lilly White. 'Lilly' flashed a smiled to the secerity camras and turned toward the loaming Cahill Computer. She typed a few things and inserted a flash driive. Unofficial was here to finish Kyle Lambert's job. Matthew should've known better. To send in an unexperienced boy what so ever horribly untrained on a mission for the Vespers that held supreme importance.

A black letter **V **appeared on the screen and downloaded the rest of the unattained files. 'Lilly' flashed another charming smile to the hidden camras and took out the flash drive once it was done downloading. She calmly walked out of the computer room, smilling like she had just became Vesper 1. Vesper 3 would be so pleased.

(*) (*) (* )* (*)

Kyle banged his head against the wall then kicked it again.

"OW!" he yelpped and hopped on one foot. Kyle was basicaly the only 'prisoner' in the Cahill cells. Cell number one held items, likes toys, iPods, game consoles, confiscated from students by teachers.

"_Who the heck are Vespers and what makes them so evil? Why didn't Dad tell me the risks? Why didn't he actually train me to become a spy? That would've been cool! I could've actually won the fights against Lilly. Why is she so important? Who the heck are Cahills?! What did i do wrong? How long does this poison last? Why am I thinking of so many quesions?_" These are some thoughts Kyle had thought, pacing his room. A iPod beeped from the next cell and Kyle groaned.

"STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!" he shouted. There was a whole bunch of fun things to do on his right. They were only seperated by cells.

"Tim, I think this kid has gone insane." a guard muttered. The other man chuckled.

"Prison makes you like that." he said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU! I AM NOT DETH!" Kyle yelled then fell on the bed. Ouch. The beds were harder than they look.

"Ow..." Kyle groaned then began counting the dots on the ceiling.

_Maybe I could break out, all I need to do is to use my brain..._

Kyle frowned then sighed.

_That's gonna be hard._

(*v*) (*v*) (V*)

"Mr and Mrs. Lislike are having a party this Saturday." Amy said.

"Uh-huh. With you so far..." Lilly nodded her head.

"We have them as Vesper suspects. Sinead, Hamilton, Ian, Ted and I will attend the party."

'How come I don't go?" Ned asked.

"Because the younger people will be going over the grounds and they need an adult leader so they don't go off task." Amy explained.

"Ok."

"So, anyways, we'll try to uncover as much information inside the mansion as we can. While, Dan, Natalie, Reagan, Madison, Ned and Lilly will go on the grounds of the estate and uncover information as well." Amy continued. "Fiske has constructed us fake invitations and we'll be going in code names." She handed out invitations to Ian, Sinead, Hamilton and Ted.

"Joseph Kipling?" Hamilton asked.

"Isn't that from Jessie?" Lilly asked.

"These names are people who were invited but couldn't attend." Amy explained. "Until now."

"But still, _Kipling_?"

Amy shrugged. "That was his last name."

"I'm Sepher Veptys."(Prounouced, Se-F-er Vept-es) Ian annouced. Amy's expression darkend.

"Ian, Sepher is another Vesper according to his name. If you rearrange the letters it spells 'The Vesper Spy'. I'm trusting you with this role." Amy said.

"A piece of advice, don't screw up." Dan said.

"Of course I won't." Ian said.

"A Janus will help disguise you, Ian. We can't let Mr. Lislike know you are a fake." Amy said.

"But is Sepher is a Vesper, wouldn't he be attending?" Reagan asked.

"We have that covered." Sinead said. Lilly looked at Sinead weirdly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... There's just a... booger in your nose." Lilly lied smoothly. Sinead frowned and got out a tissue.

"What will us 'younger people' be doing?" Madison asked.

"Sneak around the grounds and look for hidden clues outside, sneak in the mansion possibly, etc. Get my point?" Lilly summarized.

"Exactly." Amy said.

"Wait, isn't Saturaday _today_?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Party is at 7 and it's 5:30." Amy smiled. "We should get ready."

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

At 6:30 everybody was in the 'lobby'.

Ian Kabra had been transformed to look like Sepher Veptys. He dressed in a black, dress suit and had thr golden letter **V **'tatooed' to his wrist. His eyes were a crystal blue and his hair had turned a fiery red. Amy had a mousy brown wig on and wore a violet dress with silver heels. Hamilton had 'shrunk' slightly and had dread locks. His eyes turned to a color of chocolate and he had tanned. Sinead was blonde, had green eyes and wore a blue dress with blue pumps. Ned looked like a sibling of Sinead's character because he was. Overall, everybody did not look like themselves.

ian was still scowling. Turning into a Weasly and discovering Janus had entered the Lucian Stronghold as Isabel. But he did hate his Mum.

Ian Kabra went as Sepher Veptys.

Amy Cahill was going as Luna Polex.

Hamilton Holt as Joseph Kipling

Sinead Starling as Evelyn Simpty.

Ted Starling as Jackson Simpty.

"You guys look... different." Lilly said.

"State the obvious." Madison rolled her eyes. The mini agents (and Ned) wore those cool spy suits, though Dan kept having a wedgie problem. They wore belts with their weapons. Dan had ninja stars, nun-chucks, smoke bombs, and probably every ninja item out there. Lilly had quick dry cement, lazer detecors, mini grenade and of course, her trsuty dart gun with her most favorite/deadly poisons. Madison had her strength, pick locks, heat signuture device and had pepper spray. Reagan had mini cameras, poison nail and her fist. Ned overall basically have all his Ekaterina inventions on his belt.

"Are we ready to role?" Hamilton asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Pfft, yes I am."

"LET'S DO THIS!"

Everybody said they were ready so, the Spies went in different cars to arrive at the party. While the Youngsters went in a big, black SUV like in the spy movies.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"Foolish Cahills." Vesper 1 chuckled then turn toward Matthew.

"You are a failure. Ben and Cindy are better then you pathatic fool." Vesper one spat at Matthew. "Sending your son in? Something completely undesireble."

Matthew bent his head down.

"Leave now. You have been demoted to more... childish task." Vesper 1 said.

"What about Kyle?" Matthew asked.

"Let him be. If he wants to join the Vespers, let him prove himself." Vesper 1 said then picked up the phone.

"Hello Sepher. Is Mr. Lislike informed that the Cahills will be impersonating his guest?"

"Yessir. The cave is also prepared." Sepher answered.

"Good. Now, bye-bye. Oh and, Ben Jackel will assist you. Be warned though... he is an... unusaul 18 year-old." Vesper 1 then hung up and laced his fingers together. He gave a cruel smile. The Cahills won't see what was coming.

**Tee hee. I updated. No one comment in the last chapter. Am I losing it?**

**:(**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	11. Chapter 11 'v'

**Hellooooo people on earth! Human beings! I will feed you magical cookies!**

**-holds out empty basket- Well? Watch cha waiting for? Get the magical cookie!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: R-R-Reagan!**

**Reagan: What?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssss sse!**

**Reagan: I can't right now.**

**Me: Say it or... i'll call Vesper 1 and tell him your allergies.**

**Regan: You know Vesper 1? What's so deadly about allergies? **

**Me: I'm just like that. -stupid grin- I'm a mole. Allergies are more deadly than youu think. -creepy smile-**

**Reagan: khbr23hw does not own anything.**

**Me: -on the phone- Wassup big brother?!**

**Vesper 1: I told you not to call me that!**

**As you see up there, Vesper one is my 'older brother' but I'm all 100% Cahill. (Ain't it weird? I think bad guys get the fun part. Lying, stealing, murder, etc...) I have a hidden message that has Cahill VS Vespers spoilers, (Unless you knew already)**

'Vesper 3, the unofficial' strided into the comm. center computers. Since the mission started, Lilly White had access to every part of the comm. center. The actual Vesper 3 was attending a very important meeting, discovering what the Cahill's plans are to over throw the Vespers. So, unofficial Vesper 3 was called to duty.

Unofficial V3 wore a blonde wig, a black one shouldered shirt with a silver smiley face, and slightly ripped jeans. She had on a silvery gray contact lenses on and looked liked Lilly White. 'Lilly' flashed a smiled to the security cameras and turned toward the looming Cahill Computer. She typed a few things and inserted a flash drive. Unofficial was here to finish Kyle Lambert's job. Matthew should have known better. To send in an unexperienced boy what so ever horribly untrained on a mission for the Vespers that held supreme importance.

A black letter **V **appeared on the screen and she downloaded the rest of the unattained files. 'Lilly' flashed another charming smile to the hidden cameras and took out the flash drive once it was done downloading. She calmly walked out of the computer room, smiling like she had just became Vesper 1. Vesper 3 would be so pleased.

(*) (*) (* )* (*)

Kyle banged his head against the wall then kicked it again.

"OW!" he yelped and hopped on one foot. Kyle was basically the only 'prisoner' in the Cahill cells. Cell number one held items, likes toys, iPods, game consoles, confiscated from students by teachers.

"_Who the heck are Vespers and what makes them so evil? Why didn't Dad tell me the risks? Why didn't he actually train me to become a spy? That would've been cool! I could have actually won the fights against Lilly. Why is she so important? Who the heck are Cahills?! What did I do wrong? How long does this poison last? Why am I thinking of so many questions?_" These are some thoughts Kyle had thought, pacing his room. A iPod beeped from the next cell and Kyle groaned.

"STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!" he shouted. There was a whole bunch of fun things to do on his right. They were only separated by cell walls. So close, yet so far...

"Tim, I think this kid has gone insane." a guard muttered. The other man chuckled.

"Prison makes you like that." the other guard answered said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU! I AM NOT DEATH!" Kyle yelled then fell on the bed. Ouch. The beds were harder than they look.

"Ow..." Kyle groaned then began counting the dots on the ceiling.

_Maybe I could break out, all I need to do is to use my brain..._

Kyle frowned then sighed.

_That's gonna be hard._

(*v*) (*v*) (V*)

"Mr and Mrs. Lislike are having a party this Saturday." Amy said.

"Uh-huh. With you so far..." Lilly nodded her head.

"We have them as Vesper suspects. Sinead, Hamilton, Ian, Ted and I will attend the party."

"How come I don't go?" Ned asked.

"Because the younger people will be going over the grounds and they need an adult leader so they don't go off task." Amy explained.

"Ok."

"So, anyways, we'll try to uncover as much information inside the mansion as we can. While, Dan, Natalie, Reagan, Madison, Ned and Lilly will go on the grounds of the estate and uncover information as well." Amy continued. "Fiske has constructed us fake invitations and we'll be going in code names." She handed out invitations to Ian, Sinead, Hamilton and Ted.

"Joseph Kipling?" Hamilton asked.

"Isn't that from Jessie?" Lilly asked.

"These names are people who were invited but couldn't attend." Amy explained. "Until now."

"But still, _Kipling_?"

Amy shrugged. "That was his last name."

"I'm Sepher Veptys."(Pronounced, Se-F-er Vept-es) Ian announced. Amy's expression darkened.

"Ian, Sepher is another Vesper according to his name. If you rearrange the letters it spells 'The Vesper Spy'. I'm trusting you with this role." Amy said.

"A piece of advice, don't screw up." Dan said.

"Of course I won't." Ian said.

"A Janus will help disguise you, Ian. We can't let Mr. Lislike know you are a fake." Amy said.

"But is Sepher is a Vesper, wouldn't he be attending?" Reagan asked.

"We have that covered." Sinead said. Lilly looked at Sinead weirdly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... There's just a... booger in your nose." Lilly lied smoothly. Sinead frowned and got out a tissue.

"What will us 'younger people' be doing?" Madison asked.

"Sneak around the grounds and look for hidden clues outside, sneak in the mansion possibly, etc. Get my point?" Lilly summarized.

"Exactly." Amy said.

"Wait, isn't Saturday _today_?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Party is at 7 and it's 5:30." Amy smiled. "We should get ready."

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

At 6:30 everybody was in the 'lobby'.

Ian Kabra had been transformed to look like Sepher Veptys. He dressed in a black, dress suit and had the golden letter **V **'tattooed' to his wrist. His eyes were a crystal blue and his hair had turned a fiery red. Amy had a mousey brown wig on and wore a violet dress with silver heels. Hamilton had 'shrunk' slightly and had dread locks. His eyes turned to a color of chocolate and he had been tanned. Sinead was blonde, had green eyes and wore a blue dress with blue pumps. Ned looked like a sibling of Sinead's character because he was. Overall, everybody did not look like themselves.

Ian was still scowling. Turning into a Weasly and discovering Janus had entered the Lucian Stronghold as Isabel. But he did hate his Mum.

Amy Cahill was going as Luna Polex.

Hamilton Holt as Joseph Kipling

Sinead Starling as Evelyn Simpty.

Ted Starling as Jackson Simpty.

"You guys look... different." Lilly said.

"State the obvious." Madison rolled her eyes. The mini agents (and Ned) wore those cool spy suits, though Dan kept having a wedgie problem. They wore belts with their weapons. Dan had ninja stars, nun-chucks, smoke bombs, and probably every ninja item out there. Lilly had quick dry cement, lazer detecors, mini grenade and of course, her trusty dart gun with her most favorite/deadly poisons. Madison had her strength, pick locks, a heat signature device and had pepper spray. Reagan had mini cameras, poison nails and her fist. Ned overall basically have all his Ekaterina inventions on his belt.

"Are we ready to roll?" Hamilton asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Pfft, yes I am."

"LET'S DO THIS!"

Everybody said they were ready so, the Spies went in different cars to arrive at the party. While the Youngsters went in a big, black SUV like in the spy movies.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"Foolish Cahills." Vesper 1 chuckled then turn toward Matthew.

"You are a failure. Ben and Cindy are better than you pathetic fool." Vesper One spat at Matthew. "Sending your son in? Something completely undesirable."

Matthew bent his head down in shame.

"Leave now. You have been demoted to a more... childish task." Vesper 1 said.

"What about Kyle?" Matthew asked.

"Let him be. If he wants to join the Vespers, let him prove himself." Vesper 1 said then picked up the phone.

"Hello Sepher. Is Mr. Lislike informed that the Cahills will be impersonating his guest?"

"Yes sir. The cave is also ready." Sepher answered.

"Good. Now, bye-bye. Oh and, Ben Jackel will aid you. Be warned though... he is an... unusual 18 year-old." Vesper 1 then hung up and laced his fingers together. He gave a cruel smile. The Cahills won't see what was coming.

**Tee hee. I updated. No one comment in the last chapter. Am I losing it?**

**:(**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


End file.
